El encanto en sus ojos
by Radika Sundari
Summary: Seiya sueña con los ojos de Hades, y durante las negociaciones de paz podrá darse cuanta si el sueño concuerda con la realidad


**Advertencias**: OoC ligero, universo original, Yaoi.

**Disclaimer:** SSY no me pertenece, historia sin fines de lucro.

**El Encanto En Sus Ojos**

Recordaba esos ojos, los veía muchas veces en sus sueños y creía reconocerlos al despertar al alba en las últimas estrellas que se desvanecían.

Al principio se había sentido perturbado, vigilado, siempre en peligro; pero poco a poco había aprendido a encontrar la hermosura escondida de esos sueños. Y la dulzura y melancolía de esos ojos.

Así que ahora Seiya mostraba toda su buena disposición ante la inminente visita del dios del inframundo y sus emisarios. Podría ver si sus ensoñaciones correspondían a la realidad, si no era sí se libraría de un hechizo que llevaba sobre él mucho tiempo, y si lo era… bien, ya vería como controlar sus instintos.

La recepción fue fría y estuvo llena de desaires por ambas partes, mezclar dos ejércitos enemigas en un salón tan reducido como la cámara patriarcal no parecía buena idea, pero Hades estaba herido y aun en el corazón mismo del Santuario, sería una locura para los espectros intentar atacar, la hueste completa de Atenea la protegía y el Patriarca había planeado muy bien la colocación de cada uno para que no hubiera puntos débiles ni ciegos.

Un muy pálido y desvaído dios se adelantó de entre sus hombres, caminaba lento e incluso su cabello se veía opaco. Sólo seguía existiendo por la piedad de la diosa de la guerra y era muy consciente de su situación vulnerable y de la necesidad de negociar, aunque repudiaba con todas su fuerzas el haber emergido al mundo de la vida.

Seiya se encontraba unos pasos detrás de Saori y si bien al principio lo vio avanzar con pena y mucha suspicacia, al momento que el dios levantó la vista se olvidó de todo.

¡Eso era! ¡Eso! Ver aquellos ojos en vivo era mejor que cualquiera de sus sueños, sintió sus entrañas palpitar de alegría y nerviosismo, su cara llenarse con una sonrisa espontánea que no hubiera podido controlar aún de haber querido y allí, justo frente a él, estaba el objeto de todos sus deseos.

Con la mente en blanco, Seiya se lanzó hacia adelante, golpeando el costado de Atenea y haciéndola caer al suelo, sin percatarse siquiera, le lanzó los brazos a la cintura al dios de la muerte y se apretó contra él. Hades se tambaleó rudamente por el choque, pero sus manos se afianzaron sobre el muchacho y miró a su sobrina con toda la frialdad de sus ojos negros.

La sala entera se había movido al ver a la diosa tocar el suelo, y había sido un fuerte estallar de energías y de gritos, los generales de ambos ejércitos tuvieron una dura faena para mantenerlos quietos; la tensión corriendo de uno a otro, contagiosa, exclamaciones de dolor surgiendo de los santos al ver un par de lágrimas rodando por la cara de la diosa. Pero finalmente ésta se levanto y con gesto calmo invitó al dios a pasar a sus aposentos privados, como estaba planeado.

Hades se desprendió con rudeza de los brazos del Pegaso y lo hizo hacia un lado, Seiya no se quejó por esa brusquedad, tenía en la cara una expresión boba, ida, como si se hubiera drogado. Y no reaccionó ante las miradas de todos los presentes en la sala, escandalizadas por un lado y acusadoras por otro.

Atenea ya no lloraba al enfrentar a su tío, sus ojos eran puro furor y fuerza, estaba lista para atacar, para matar, si hacía falta.

– ¿Qué le has hecho?

Hades se sentó, exhausto.

–No estamos aquí para hablar de trivialidades, ¿o sí, sobrina?

– ¿Qué le has hecho? – repitió ella arrastrando cada una de las palabras y apuntándole con el báculo, que Hades recordaba bien.

–Yo no le he hecho nada, ha sido él mismo quien decidió entregarme su alma.

– ¡Él no ha muerto!

–No, ciertamente. Pero no poseo sólo las almas de los muertos. Él lo ha querido así. Es mío. No puedes detenerlo, en su mente sólo existo yo. Insistirá en venir conmigo al inframundo, en seguirme.

–No lo permitiré. – No dudaba de las palabras del dios, había visto en los ojos de Seiya la completa perdición de su espíritu.

–Detenlo, si quieres. Te obedecerá si se lo ordenas, pero luego se suicidará. Es mío y sabe que hay una forma segura de entregarse a mí, falleciendo. Tendrás que cedérmelo, de esa forma si quieres, me da igual. Si se suicida, sabes muy bien a qué infierno lo enviaré.

La cara de la diosa vaciló hasta decaer, aunque el báculo seguía erguido, temblando en su mano.

–El castigo por la deserción es la muerte…

Murmuró, no cambiaría eso, si Seiya dejaba la orden, incluso siendo él, no tendría opción. ¿Esa era la venganza del Señor del Inframundo? ¿Causar la perdición del hombre que lo había derrotado?

–No tiene que desertar – dijo él de forma casual, sin verdadero interés – mándalo tú al inframundo, como un emisario, una prueba viva de tu buena voluntad.

El báculo terminó por caer también, lánguido junto al cuerpo de la diosa. No, no era venganza, era pura maquinación, pero ¿con qué fin?

– ¿Por qué lo haces? Ya te he demostrado que no planeo…

–Calla – su voz fue suave, pero efectiva en lograr el silencio –. No confío en ti, Atenea, usurpadora de reinos. ¿Cuánto daño no has hecho ya en el balance del cosmos? Pero sea, si a mí no me mataste fue sólo por los lazos de sangre que nos unen, pero aun sin mi muerte eres muy capaz de arrebatar otro trozo de éste mundo... –y su voz se llenó de desprecio – estas tan segura de que lo que tú crees es lo único correcto… – carraspeó, pues se había quedado sin aire – Tener a tu caballero más querido como prisionero en mis tierras me da un poco más de seguridad de que no me traicionarás otra vez.

Ella no dijo nada, su mirada se había enfriado y su rostro era duro.

–Si lo tocas…

–No lo haré – y su rostro hizo una mueca de disgusto – su sangre caliente tiene un olor repugnante. Ni su cuerpo ni su alma me interesan, sino solo lo que vale para ti, si luego vienes dispuesta a una nueva guerra, sabré que le has perdido estima y le mataré, ya no me será útil.

La diosa frunció el seño, era una viva advertencia de no intentar un rescate, si iba a detener eso debía ser aquí y ahora, pero no podía, no con todos los espectros allí afuera, con toda su orden en peligro, tantas vidas valiosas; realmente esa había sido una oportunidad única para el dios.

–Llevas planeando esto mucho tiempo.

Murmuró con rabia.

–Sólo el suficiente, tu caballero debe estarse enterando de las nuevas disposiciones justo ahora.

Apenas había terminado de hablar cuando Seiya entró como una vorágine en la sala, y se abalanzó, no sobre él, sino sobre su diosa y le sujetó las manos.

–Me han dicho ya, Saori, cumpliré esta misión como tú me ordenes; me hace feliz ir al inframundo.

Ella sintió el contacto como una daga helada, sabiendo que pasarían muchos años antes de volver a tocar aquellas manos, no contuvo las lágrimas de sus ojos cuando vio a su caballero sonreírle al dios, con una luz que nunca había visto. A pesar de la entrega en las batallas, de su vida y su sangre, Seiya nunca había sido suyo, no así.

–Nos vamos. – Ordenó Hades fríamente y arrastró al muchacho tras de sí, aunque con delicadeza.

Atenea los vio partir, sintiendo como si hubieran arrancado parte de su cuerpo, y quedara un vacío insondable.

Hades se iba satisfecho, su sobrina podía ser inteligente y valiente, pero él era un estratega, él era uno de los tres dioses, sustentadores de la creación, y aunque esa pequeña artimaña le resultaba burda, medía bien su utilidad.

Y Seiya… bien, para él todo se pintaba de un color agradable y el porvenir le sonreía. Al ver a Hades había comprendido su deseo de permanecer junto él y por cómo se habían dado las cosas podría hacerlo, además de servir a su señora. Se fue sin mirar atrás, sin despedirse más que de ella, iba feliz, había sido un golpe de buena suerte.


End file.
